


In a different life...

by Yoshiftw3



Series: To a different universe and back home [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiftw3/pseuds/Yoshiftw3
Summary: You lost everything your older brother, your two friends you trained with, your families' empire, your younger brothers childishness, and your parents. You would give anything to get it back. You hear about a time machine and you decide what's the worst it can do if it just takes you back in time. It just takes you back in time...right?





	1. Chapter 1- What is there to lose?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks so this is my first fanfiction I hope you all enjoy C:  
> Italics is a flash back

You sat in your new home in Florida your younger brother Jason on the phone with someone you assumed was just another sale on the black market. After all, your family was well known there and had a lot of influences so it wasn't a shock they wanted a deal with you and Jason. At least, you used to be part of a family that had a huge influence...

 

_It's 5.a.m Seoul, South Korea. There is rushing all throughout the house everything is being packed, your weapons, money, any records of the Kang family living there had to be brought or erased from existence._

_"(Y/N) HURRY UP!!" your father yells from downstairs "WE CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER THE GOVERNMENT IS COMING!!" You could feel your heart sinking you saw Jason who was not a day over 16. He was so innocent didn't care about the business as he would not have a part of the business until you and your older brother died unless you all shared the empire. You were the middle child 18 and somewhat into the business you understood where Jason came from but you also hated he wouldn't take a bigger role. He reminded you of Genji  who your family trained with when you were in Japan for a deal with the shimada's but his brother seemed more like you, focused on keeping the family business afloat. You rushed to finish packing then helped Jason who gave you a smug smile._

_"You gonna pack my things like a servant (Y?N)?" Jason snickered prompting you to roll your eyes_

_"Keep at it and I won't hesitate to cut you into pieces with my sword and tell Genji you walked off a cliff" this prompted Jason to become more somber and mumble as he helped you pack his weapons. After you finished you both ran down and screamed as you saw the mess of bodies at the bottom of the stairs_

_"FATHER, MOTHER, GENJI!!!" you screamed as you saw them dead at the bottom of the stairway full of bullets that had to come from guns only the government had access to.  Jason tried to run to them before you both got pulled into a different room by two strong men. They both cover your mouths and growl lowly as one shoots an arrow that breaks into six other ones taking out agents in the house. 'Hanzo' you thought immediately recognizing the way the arrow broke._

_"Keep quiet Jason" you could hear your older brother Bradley hiss as Jason squirmed in his grasp trying to get free. Bradley mumbles in Korean to Jason "Shh brother it's fine. They are gone we need to get to safety" Jason whimpers and nods sadly and wipes his eyes before it seems that rage had engulfed him seeing his family and friends dead._

_"Hanzo, Brad? Where are we going?" You asked as you all jumped out of the window and hit the ground running to the back exit to the woods.  
"To the helicopter (Y/N)" Bradley responded cooly. "We are leaving and going to Florida where we will hide out and live our lives change our names to something else or maybe not since America doesn't know about us." Jason hurried out front and got to the helicopter first and got in helping you get in second then... Gunfire... Hanzo and Bradley slammed the door shut as you tried to get back out and got their bows out ready to fight_

_"HANZO, BRADLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??!" you screamed as you slammed your fist on the window hard Jason trying to pull you away._

_"WE'LL BE FINE (Y/N)! JASON TAKE CARE OF (Y/N) TELL THE PILOT TO LEAVE NOW!" Jason nodded and told the pilot to take off you screamed at them one last time as the Helicopter lifted off the last image you saw of them was bullets filling their bodies but you were too high to be shot down and were on your way to Florida._

That had been ten years ago. The memory still haunts your dreams Jason tells you that you will get over it but he's been more stoic since that day. He has accepted his role to help you rebuild the empire but this time in Florida and it is going very well. You turn on the T.V. and an ad plays and tells you about a program working on time machines . 'Why not what is left to lose?' you ask yourself. You decide to leave Jason a note and sneak out since he is currently yelling at his business partner over something. You sneak out and go to the building where you sign your name and you begin to feel as if they were planning your funeral. 

"Um sir?" you ask politely he turns and looks at you.

"Yes?" 

"Um this only takes me back in time nothing else right?" 

"...Yeah of course nothing to be afraid of" you begin to have second thoughts as he pushes the button to close you in.

"Well no turning back now," you say to yourself in Korean as the machine starts and takes you back ten years ago. As you step out you find you went back more than ten years, you went back twenty years. You walk around and everything seemed normal so you decided to go and pack for the trip to Japan you knew your parents were about to tell you about. If only you know this wasn't your universe...

 

 


	2. This isn't home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions begin to rise between brothers and you feel awkward. Is this really home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so uhh.. I messed up XD I accidentally put in the lasyt chapter take care of HER. I mean for the reader to be the actuak gender of you. So I fixed it and lets forget that happened x3. Reader is your real gender Hanzo and Genji would've been 20 and 17 in the flash back. If they were alive they would've been 30 and 27. This chapter they are 7 and 10 good? good. ENJOY

Chapter 2:

This isn’t home… You finished packing after your father had told you about the trip. You were indifferent, on one hand you were looking forward to seeing Genji and Hanzo. However, things felt like something was..different. You went to go tell Jason to hurry up, when you walked in you were surprised to see him packed.

“(Y/N) you ok?” Jason asked worried “You look like you have seen a ghost, here sit down” he moves over on the bed and motions for you to sit.

“N-N-No thanks I’m good..Ummm put your stuff in the plane” you said some what bossily. Your tone betrayed the message you tried to put across as it wavered. “I’m going to go help Bradley” Jason eyed you worriedly, but goes and puts his bags on the plane. You are surprised by how he handles this trip for a six year old, but you shrug it off. You walked down the hall when you heard your father yelling at Brad.

“WHY DON’T YOU TAKE A BIGGER PART” you freeze as you hear your father scream.

“BECAUSE I DON’T CARE IT’S STUPID”

“YOU ARE GOING TO INHERIT THIS”

“I DON’T WANT IT GIVE IT TO (Y/N) OR JASON I DON’T CARE IT’S ILLEGAL AND THE BUSINESS IS JUST SELLING WEAPONS OR SELLING YOURSELF AND FRIENDS TO BE WEAPONS!” Your dad slams the door as he leaves and looks at you fire in his eyes.

“(Y/N) please talk to Brad and try to convince him.. I’ll take your bags”

“Father?”

“Hm?” he turns and looks at you and your frame, which is very tall for an eight year old.

“What were you and Brad arguing about?”

“... Don’t worry about it (Y/N) just..please talk to him.We need to leave in ten minutes to be in time for dinner with the Shimadas in Japan” You nod and head to Bradley’s room as he throws an arrow past your head and you dodge.

“GO AWAY (Y/N)” he throws another and you catch it.

“Bradley li-”

“NO”

“..you’re acting like a four year old..You’re ten” Bradley sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Fine what do you want?”

“Look..I know you hate the business but please… I’m going to need help we can split it if you want” Brad stares into space seemingly mediating then sighs.

“Fine help me pack then” you help him pack then get into the helicopter and leave for Japan. Your family lands in the Shimada estate lawn at about 6 p.m. After you get out the servants show you to rooms where you will be staying. You assume it’s just for the week while your parents work a deal. At 8’o clock you all gathered in the dining room. There was sake for the adults, and soda for the kids. You could feel the tension between Bradley and Jason, as well as Genji and Hanzo. You had a bad feeling someone wouldn’t be leaving the dinner table. You all ate in silence until your dad decided to break up the silence.

“So Hanzo, Genji. What are you two considering to do as a career?” Hanzo just grunted and played with his food. Genji glared at him as if he could cut through him, Genji then cleared his throat and drunk water before answering.

“I’m going to go into engineering or business to try and negotiate deals” your father smiled and nodded while your jaw dropped. This wasn’t right, Genji hated the family business.

“How is your training?” your father asked after taking a drink

“It is going well” Genji replies Hanzo nods in agreement, Genji again shooting Hanzo a glare. Mr.Shimada asks you, Jason, and Brad the same. ‘Brad acts just like Hanzo, and Jason just like Genji’ you thought. You snap out of the trancy in time to hear Jason say he would be an engineer.

“I’m going to be a business major” you answer hearing a smile to Mr.Shimada.

“I hope you three are some day able to channel the Hydra’s, maybe even summon a nine headed one”he chuckles and takes another sip of his drink. The tension could be cut with a knife, and finally one last thing is said before you all went to bed. You found out you would spend two years in Japan then two in Korea, and switch between the two every two years. So you would have to deal with this awkwardness for two more years. You gasped as you went to bed only one thing going through your mind. **This isn’t my universe...This isn’t home...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYE boy that was interesting XD. I'm going to start a second story named While you where away. It will take place back home with others and will show what happens while you're in this universe.. I will merge the two stories at some point. Hope you all enjoyed bye :)   
> Notes under this should be in chapter 1 O_O


	3. Training with the Shimadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been here for a year already same things everyday, weapons,hand to hand, agility, etc. Eventually something interesting happened you al stopped training early to relax in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys for Halloween do you think I should do one in each story for this series or just try and write a one shot that is just a huge party that happened on halloween let me know in comments guys :P

"AGAIN!" you hear Genji yell as his and hanzo's swords clashed together from acrossed the room. You didn't even have to look to know that Genji was easily blocking Hanzo's attacks without breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, Hanzo was struggling to keep up with his younger brother's fast paced strikes. Hanzo was now 11 and Genji was 8, it had already been a year of training here. Everyday you switched between training with your brothers, and training with the Shimada's. It was the same routine everyday speed/agility, stealth, weapons, and finally hand to hand. You had just got done sparing Hanzo with weapons and knew Genji would have him beat soon enough. Genji was outstanding with any weapon, as if he was a lot older then eight. Hanzo, well, he wasn't as good as his younger broter. He was rather clumsy for an eleven year old who was training to become an assassin. You hear Hanzo scream as Genji strikes him down, you turn around and see Hanzo is on the ground holding his head from being struck by Genji's sword. Hanzo is helped up by Genji then he walks over to the bench tio get his towel and rest. "(Y/N)!!" 

"Yeah?"

"Lets go!" you groan knowing it was time to start hand to hand training. You walk over and take your spot. You both bow before taking your stances, Genji rushes forward which you side step then duck knowing he is going to try and kick you. You avoid the kick and throw a punch which is blocked and reversed into him flipping you over. You land on your feet and face him both waiting for the other to make a move. The next ten minutes you two exchanges punches and kicks, neither one making really solid contact to stun the other. Eventually you're able to lock in an armbar on Genji. He fights for a good thrity seconds trying to punch his way out, he almost gets out until you bend his arm back really far trying to hyperextend it. Genji then taps your arm twice and you let go, Genji holds his arm in pain and stares at you shocked.

Hanzo laughs which then causes Genji to emit a low growl like a dragon, he starts over to Hano shurikens in hand when you speak up.

"Your turn Hanzo" his face goes red with embarassment as Genji smirks and pushes him to the sparing ring. You two start Hanzo blocks some of your kicks but not a lot. After about five minutes you connect with a hard kick to the legs that gets him to fall down, you get him in an armbar and in a position that makes it hard for him to fight out. He taps in five seconds causing Genji to laugh.   
"Weak"

"Shut up brother we all know (Y/N) is stronger"

"Well if you trained Hanzo-"  
"ENOUGH!" Hanzo and Genji looked at you shocked, the aura powerful but they didn't understand why yet. "I'm going to the park you two can join me if you want" you left leaving the two brothers in shock at your reaction to them arguing. You left for the park two hours ago and decided to meditate. You were sure people gave you weird looks, seeing a Kang in Hanamura wasn't very common. Plus your parents left back for Korea a year ago. They stop staring as Genji and Hanzo approach and sit by you waiting for you to finish, they talk to each other and apolgize then admire the sight. They are so busy they don't hear you move until you speak up. "Beautiful isn't it?" Genji stirs and nods in approval Hanzo in awe. "I sneak out here every night when the guards are gone"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, especially with other clans knowing you're here?" Genji asks for once showing emotion today.

"Maybe" you shrugs "But it's worth it" 

"Yeah besides brother, she's stronger than you" You can hear the mocking tone in Hanzo's voice and can feel Genji ready to punch Hanzo.

"Enough you two, I am tired of you two fighting lets just enjoy this evening." They grumble then agree both sitting in peace. You all sit there for four more hours until the sun goes down. You all talk about life and how it's too short to fight. Genji and Hanzo make up and apologize to you before you all head home for dinner. While it may all be the same every other day, you were glad to for today atleast. Because today you got a day of peace after training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you had locked in on Hanzo  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwin5umNwNPPAhVDWCYKHVmLCGEQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mmamania.com%2F2011%2F2%2F9%2F1944963%2Fultimate-submissions-breaking-down-the-the-arm-bar&bvm=bv.135475266,d.eWE&psig=AFQjCNEtIZLgcxND_z16z5wge4rk2z8zOA&ust=1476301047172190  
> also, if you haven't read my other story check it out. It is like a side to this but still has some events that will come into play since I will be merging the two stories eventually.  
> Link to second story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8243156/chapters/18889565


	4. Chapter four- Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Weeks of preparing and being glad you got the month off from training. Halloween rolls around and you get to unwind and have fun with kids from school, your brothers, and the Shimada brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I haven't updated in awhile sorry ;~; But hey Imma try and write this and another halloween chapter I might do a one shot Idk.

__

Chapter four- Halloween Party

You stand outside with Hanzo and Genji greeting the party goers as they come in, you can't help but smile knowing how long it took to put the decorations together. You chuckle when you see Genji crack a smile when they compliment the jack o' lanterns. Genji spent a long time carving them but still managed to make it looks like it was no problem. Brad and Jason greeted them inside and showed them where the main party would be, Hanzo and Brad had helped cook the food while you and Jason found candy and pop for the kids. Mr. and Mrs.Shimada laughed with and talked with the adults and had brought out some kind of alcohol for the adults. You knew it was alcohol because, Jason thought it was something else and tried to get a drink before he was told what it was and apologized.  Genji, Hanzo, and you go inside after a hour and meet up with Jason  and Brad before going into the main room.You all laugh and converse with your friends and have a great time eat candy and complimenting each other’s costumes, but you can’t help but feel like something is wrong. ‘Where is mom and dad?’ you wonder after you see that it is 10 o’clock ‘They should’ve been here two hours ago’.

“(Y/N)?” you turn and look at Bradley who could tell you were distracted. “What’s wrong?”

“Just..Wondering where mom and dad are”

“I’m sure they’re fine” he gives you a reassuring smile and you can’t help but smile. 

“Yeah I bet you’re right” you chuckle seeing Hanzo dressed as an oni, Jason is a dragon hunter, Brad dressed as a wizard, and Genji was the dragon of the south wind’s human form. You stood in (costume) and smiled and took Brad’s hand as he leads you back to the group, glaring at anyone who looks at you for too long. You think he’s being a bit over protective as you are now ten, but you are grateful he is there for you. 

“You look nice (Y/N)” you smile at Hanzo

“You too Hanzo, love all of your costumes. Be careful Genji Jason might kill you” Jason and Genji laugh before growling at each other and jokingly fight before Hanzo and Brad pull them apart. Genji smiles and hugs you like a sibling as does Hanzo. After the party was halfway over you all went outside and sit in the grass and laugh. You sighed wondering where your parents could be but shook it off and went in with Genji and Hanzo after your brothers.  **If only you knew what was to come...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short I was running low on ideas for this chapter ;~;


	5. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are faced with a hard choice the day after the Halloween party after finding out critical information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well idk how good this is anymore

You were confused about the past twenty four hours, first your parents don't show up to the party now Mr. Shimada has to make an announcement tonight at dinner. You try and search Genji and Hanzo's face for an answer when you hear about it at breakfast, but they hide it well.. Almost too well, as if they do know something. You don't like it but decide to not ask them. You are training with Jason and Brad today, although they seem distracted just like you. As if they can sense something isn't right like you can.

"Brad... Jason"

"We know (Y/N)... We don't like it either.."

"I wonder why they're avoiding us.." Jason and Brad shrug with a grunt and go back to training. Brad has been getting more serious about helping out the family. While this made you and Brad happy, it has also become more aggressive between them. They are both territorial and competitive now, and so they want to show the other one up. You have kept up with them still able to beat them both in a sparring match, but it has gotten a lot closer. You and your brothers just sort of hang around the rest of the day, you saw the Shimadas at times but not for long before they disappeared again. You three head down to the arcade and play a fighting game. You three play versus first and Brad does the best, probably because him and Hanzo always coming here instead of training you chuckle thinking about it. How often they try and sneak out thinking you won't see them, you seem them alright, but decide to go let them have fun. You see Hanzo once he walks in, he talks to the store keep then walks back out. 

"Ok this is getting weird" Brad deadpans having caught Hanzo.

"Yeah, we should head back for lunch" Jason says the game ending. You and Brad nod in agreement and head out before being stopped by the storekeeper. 

"Uh hey you three can't go back to the estate, Hanzo told me" Brad glares at him and you elbow him and clear your throat.

"What was the reason he said sir?"

"They are remodeling and won't be done before four o'clock, they are deeply sorry". You nod and sigh as you three leave.

"So..Ramen?" Jason asks to try and break some of the tension, you and Brad nod in agreement silently. You all walk to the Ramen shop and eat in silence. After lunch it's One o'clock, and you decide to walk around before heading back at Five. You get back and all change for dinner, you put on your favorite clothes before heading down and sit with your brothers. 

"Jason,Brad, (Y/N.." You all look to Mr. Shimada and he sighs. "We must tell you this now but, your parents were killed by omnics last night at 8.. We're sorry" Brad and Jason were stuck in shock, you couldn't believe it but looked to Hanzo and Genji. You got frustrated when they wouldn't look up.. They knew.. This is why they were avoidinng you all day. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Hanzo and Genji jumped knowing it was directed at them. "YOU'VE SEEN US AND AVOIDED US WHY?" 

"(Y/N) please calm dow-"

"NO BRAD I WON'T YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE" 

"(Y/N) look we were in shock too...we needed time please forgive us" Hanzo bows his head and Genji does the same. You sigh and mumble you forgive them.  Their dad clears his throat before speaking again.

"Anyways, you three can stop training and join the military if you want. We'll understand you probably want to avenge their deaths. We'll house you like your our family" he smiles as do Hanzo ans Genji.

"I'm going to stay with it" Jason says determination in his eyes.

"Me too" Bradley says just as determined. "(Y/N)?"

"..I... I need to think about it" you just played with your food too shocked to eat "May i be excused..I'm not hungry" Mr. Shimada nods and you go to bed, you couldn't take this.. Why me..Why in this life..as you fell asleep onbly one thing is going through your mind. **I want to go home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh i'm so bad q~q

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!! I hope you enjoyed :) Chapter one I will try and update it once a weekend possibly.  
> I do not own Genji or Hanzo they belong to Blizzard!  
> Jason and Bradley are my oc's  
> During flashback Genji is Seventeen and Hanzo is Twenty


End file.
